Cusack
|-|Base= |-|True Form= Summary Cusack is Zeldris' former master, as well a powerful and high-ranking demon of the Demon Clan. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B | At least 6-B Name: Cusack, Napping Reaper Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old (As an old mentor like Chandler, he is definitely older than Estarossa) Classification: Demon, mentor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Aura, Can manipulate the black "matter" on his body to form various forms and shapes (Created an aura of darkness), His magical power increases during the night, Body Control, Transformation, which likely grants him Regeneration (Mid), Can link with someone through eyesight | All previous abilities Attack Potency: Country level (Trained Zeldris and was stated by the latter to be more than enough to fill the nine gaps left by the other Commandments. Arthur stated that power rivals that of Zeldris and easily broke free from Merlin's Icicle Castle attack) | At least Country level (Should be comparable to Chandler in his True Form, who was stated to be on a different level than his base form and easily killed Gloxinia and Drole) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Easily kept up with Arthur and is likely as fast as Chandler, who moved so fast that Merlin couldn’t sense him coming) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class G+ | At least Class G+ Striking Strength: Country Class | At least Country Class Durability: Country level (Commented that Arthur blow with the Excalibur had no affect on him and was unharmed by Merlin attack) | At least Country level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with attacks and abilities. Standard Equipment: His twin hilts Intelligence: As Zeldris former master, he a skilled and intelligent fighter as he explained to Arthur was unable to sustain the power of the Excalibur that he made two heavy mistakes, the second being that he chose the wrong opponents to fight with. Weaknesses: All Demons are vulnerable to Holy Magic, as it breaks down Darkness particles. Unlike an immortal, the injury is still retained after he heals himself, and larger injuries require much more exertion due to being based on magic power rather than an Immortal's regen, which is a trait. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Demon: Cusack is a demon, and as such he can access his demonic heritage and give himself a large boost in physical capacity as well as other abilities. At night, his magical power increases. * Resonant: Cusack links with someone through eyesight. When activating this ability, his eye and the eye of his target glow the same color and the person does the same movements as Cusack. Cusack used this ability to allow Arthur to stab himself with the Excalibur. Base | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teachers Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Demons Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Aura Users Category:Matter Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 6